It's all Greek to me
by Month
Summary: The story of a foreigner, with a late manifestation of powers, 7years ago.


This is my first fanfic. Not the first I ever wrote, but the first I try to post on the net. Many of you might hate me, many of you might want to slash me open till my blood runs on the ground… (A man comes behind the one that types. "No!", "But…", "I said: 'NO!'", "spoilsport!!!") Ah well, as I was saying this was written with the aid of another user, RaspK_FOG, who has kindly cut any part that was being really ridiculous (you don't want to see the first edition of this story). Please review, even if it is a flame.

Disclaimer.

I do not own Harry Potter, or any other character that appears in the books. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I would be making money out of it!

The only character I own (surprise, surprise) is the hero.

Any other copyrighted, registered, trademarked, or other affiliated material is the property of their legitimate owners. (Yeah, yeah… Ya know that!)

Due to various health-related reasons (like being too lazy or anything to just HAVE to write this disclaimer at the beginning of JUST ABOUT EVERY CHAPTER), please accept that this disclaimer applies to all chapters to follow.

Enjoy.

It was a sunny day of August in London. The city was bustling with activity as always. Busy workers hurried across the streets, while cars and motorbikes formed a bottleneck, adding to the chaos. Somewhere beside this mess, a lone figure stood. Nothing of his noted him as anything extraordinary. He had long brown hair, tied up on a pony tail, on his back a bag full of records. His bored eyes searched the streets for a coffee shop as he strolled with the ease of someone that had absolutely nothing to do. He backpedaled once or twice when he met an interesting girl, but stayed on course, mostly. Finally, he checked his watch and smiled.

"OK; time to go to the college."

He figured out that he had to go due east, and he entered a small road, with not that much traffic. He checked the left side of the road, and stepped forward. It was the one step that changed his life forever. For cars in his country, do come from the left side. When it dawned on him, that this is England, it was too late. He already heard the screeching of the tires of the car. He closed his eyes, and braced himself for the impact. But something wrong happened at that time. He felt a tingling, all over his body, and then something slimy pass all over him. He opened his eyes, and looked around him. The car has passed him, and he was still standing. Some of the passerby's stood in bewilderment at what he had done.

As he was trying to figure out what the hell had just happened he heard a loud crack, and two men dressed in cloaks appeared out of thin air. He watched the scene unfold in front of him fascinated, as both whipped out two wooden sticks and pointed them at the crowd, when white flashes shot out from the kindling. Most of the crowd lost their curiosity at that point and left. The two of them walked up to him.

"You have just broken the Secrecy amongst Muggles Stature by performing magic amongst them. Under the authority I am granted by the Ministry of Magic, you must state your name, hand over your wand, and come with us."

"Just broken what amongst what, and hand over what?!? ÐáíáãéÜ ðáñèÝíá ðïõ Ýìðëåîá!"

"I must ask you to follow me sir. State your name, and hand over your wand."

He looked at him for a moment and shook his head.

"This is a joke, right?"

"No sir, I can assure you that we are ministry officials. What is your name?"

The second man took the other by the arm and whispered at the first one's ear: "I don't think he is familiar with the ministry."

"OK, guys, I don't know from which loony house you escaped, and I ain't gonna care about what you do, but I won't follow you anywhere… Farewell!"

He turned to leave, when he heard the first one mumble something incoherent. Then a brilliant light shown from somewhere from his back and struck him, a frigid sensation running all over him, freezing him on midstep. Try as he might, he could not move. He could do nothing else but listen to what the two men said.

"Call that Muggle-lover, Weasley; he may be able to handle this…"

"I am not sure if we this is a wise thing to do."

"I believe that he is genuine in his plight that he knows naught."

"Well you may be right; I will be back in a moment."

He heard that loud crack again, and again a couple of minutes later too.

"Good morning Seamus. What seems to be the problem here?"

"Morning, Arthur. His dress suggests he is only a Muggle, but he just let a car pass over him."

"Hmm." The redhead took a good glance of the young man in front of him. "It could be a case of late manifestation of his powers, couldn't it?"

"He is way too old for something like that! I cannot recall anyone remotely near his age manifesting the magical potential."

"Why did you call me then? It is out of my authority if it is so."

"Well, I thought you might want to talk with one such as he."

"I could squeeze some time off my office and take care of him, I suppose."

"The other thought was to take him to the ministry."

"I don't thing so. Fudge would have a fit if he ever heard of this."

"My thoughts exactly. So, will you take him under your custody?"

"Yes, of course. Now, now, you better go, from the glare he's trying to direct to you, it might be advisable for you to not be here when he regains his mobility."

"You think he can hurt me? He is just a Muggle…"

"You will be surprised how inventive Muggles can be when they put their minds to something"****

"Whatever you say, Weasley. See you in the ministry."

The two men disappeared with twin loud cracks and he whirled around, at last able to move again, ready for the fight of their lives. He was caught off guard, from what he saw. In front of him, was a tall red-capped man, with a receding hairline?

"OK, now who are you, who were those two, and what is going on?"

"Arthur Weasley, pleased to meet you."

"Jim Nickolakakis. Now, what the hell is going on?"

Arthur Weasley looked around him, and turned to look at the young man in front of him once again.

"This is not the place to make such discussions. If you could please follow me?"

He sighed and made a gesture. Mr. Weasley walked towards the completely different direction than the one he was going. During their short walk, he was completely preoccupied with what happened to him. Finally, they reached a shoddy looking pub, one that he never imagined his gentle looking host would ever go in, named the "Leaky Cauldron". Once they entered, they walked to a table at the back of the pub. As they sped through the rest of the tables, he caught a tentative glimpse of the rest of the patrons. It seemed that some of them wore cloaks too, while others had their faces concealed. Finally they ordered their drinks, and he sat silent, waiting.

"Before we begin, could you please explain me how electricity works?"

He had an eager look on his face, while he made that question.

"Well let me see. Every object is made of certain particles. Some of those are named elec… Would you please stop joking, people, alright?"

"No, I really want to know."

The eagerness on his face was more pronounced than ever by that point.

"Tell you something: you sort this mess for me, and I tell you everything you want to know about electricity."

"Deal! What do you want to know?"

"Well… how does everything sound?"

After three continuous hours of harrowing information, he still couldn't believe it. He believed that the man in front of him must have been absolutely mad. But he couldn't deny the fact that he did indeed pass through a speeding car. So in the end he could do nothing but accept the truth.

"So, I am a wizard."

"Yes that's right."

"And I am not what you would call "born to be a wizardling", cause I became one so old."

"True."

"And I have to go to that Hog-whatnot."

"Hogwarts, yes."

He sighed.

"Figures. So she wasn't that crazy."

"I beg you pardon?"

"Nothing just something I recalled. Well, what do you suggest I do? I have some time before I go to that school of yours."

"You're welcome to stay in my home for those few days that are left before you _have_ to go to school; one of my sons is ready to go there too."

"Sons?"

"Yes, I have seven children.

"Seven?!"

He looked at him, and a grin broke on his face, one that he unsuccessfully tried to hide really quickly. The man looked at him in interest. He chose to change the topic.

"So where do you live?"

"Oh, right. I will have to show you how flu powder works, now, won't I?"

"…Flu powder?"

"Yes, it is quite simple, you see, you take some powder then throw it in a fireplace and clearly speak the name of where you want to go, thus traveling to the spot, if you cannot Apparate."

"I will not even ask what to "Apparate" means. OK, show me where I can use this powder of yours."

Arthur Weasley led him towards the pub's fireplace, a warm hearth burning.

"Here, take a handful of this. Now speak loud and clearly 'The Barrow'."

Jim took a punch of the powder he offered him and did as he was told. He felt as if something was pulling him, and started spinning. Out of instinct, he rolled into a fetal position. He tried to watch around were he should go but the speed was too great for anything else but to brace himself. Finally, he found himself flinging out, at great speed dew to his stance, from a fireplace. He yelped while in midair, and landed facedown. He crashed on a chair, and his head struck the leg of a table. The table fell to the ground, missing his spine by inches, and crashing next to him on the floor. A fruit bowl and a wand fell next to him too, causing some sparkles to escape from the wand, burning him slightly. After some time passed he actually dared open his eyes. Amongst the havoc he has caused, four pairs of eyes watched him in bewilderment.

"Uh… hi."


End file.
